


情难自禁

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow





	情难自禁

手往下一探，触碰到的是对方棉质睡衣的柔软。  
王耀笑起来，轻微地扭了一下身子，王濠镜的呼吸近在耳畔了，咫尺的距离让王耀好像能感受到身后这人的心跳。手搭在他手臂上，闭着眼也能清晰描摹出上面的筋骨，蜿蜒到手背，皮肤的温热一直延伸到指缝里。  
原本轻轻搭着的手忽然收紧，王耀有一瞬间的怔愣，睁开眼睛瞧了一会儿两人的手，笑了笑说，还以为他已经睡着了。  
王濠镜一下就揽住他，叹气道实在没办法，以为自己能忍得住。  
那还抱得这么紧？王耀翻过身来迎上他的目光，手覆上这人的胸膛：“难道我就忍得住啦？”  
什么都不言而喻。

吻落在眉心，王濠镜往后拨开王耀的额发。怀里的人眨眨眼，舔了一下嘴唇。王耀眼里的深潭像是化开了，水面原本闪烁的微光现在漫出边际，掉下来的都是明晃晃的灯火，要在怀抱相贴的空间里多添几分暧昧暖热。溢出的水全变成了拢在眼前的雾气，碰到身体时都湿淋淋的，偏偏皮肤之间的接触就像要燃起火，亲吻逐渐深入，唇舌相贴也无法纾解数月以来一点就着再难压抑的情感。  
真是跟王耀在一起总有这样要失控的时候。他又怕推得太过，舌尖在这人上颚扫过一圈后稍稍退出来，轻咬着王耀下唇吮吸了一下，这种时候抬起眼，毫不意外地能看见王耀微红着脸，脸上写满了欲求不满的表情。  
王濠镜笑了起来，在他嘴角上点了一点，伸手让他翻个身。  
嗯？王耀心下疑惑，正想转回去，身后人摸到裤腰的动作却又让他顿住，王濠镜炽热的呼吸全打在他颈后，王耀缩了一下，终于在被按到腿根时不安分地磨蹭了一会儿：“喂……”出来的声音竟都是飘的。  
“嘘。”  
低沉喑哑的嗓音一出来，王耀下意识便要夹腿，抿着嘴也掩盖不了想极力克制的颤栗。  
即使数月来都没有机会亲密，体贴爱侣王濠镜依旧发现了王耀藏在渴望下的生涩紧张。王濠镜是很想做了，但也不想那么早就进去，他揽住王耀的腰轻缓抚摸几下，腿贴着腿，在被扯开的被褥下去蹭王耀的膝窝和脚踝，一个个都直冲敏感带而去。  
分隔两地的这段时间调低了王耀对于撩拨的承受度，不止是声音，他的身体都是颤动的，仅仅是爱抚就能让他的快感汨汨而出，亲吻和啃咬带来的刺激更是有如喷涌。那些又酥又麻的情热在两人皮肤上噼里啪啦炸开，由一个个点蔓延至全身。大片大片的快意在双腿间流连叠加直至饱和，是王濠镜在王耀腿上的揉搓吮吸，是皮肤的挤压，还有器官的摩擦。  
王耀太清楚王濠镜的花样了，他在王濠镜摸上腿根的时候就知道这人想玩什么。都不需要王濠镜另外费心动手，揽在王耀腰上的手臂突然施力的时候王耀就贴着他的手背自己翻过身去，扒住枕头边缘，趴下去，抬起了腰。王濠镜深吸了口气，还是先贴在王耀背上又抱了会儿，拨开散在后背、因动作起伏滑落到身前的几缕长发，扯下一点睡衣领子，咬了一口然后叼住，又舔又吸，几番下来这一小片皮肤上就多了好些个红色印子，比以往更甚。王耀一边吸着气一边低低地闷笑，半真半假地怨他从剧组回来还多了个危险的习惯，王濠镜只笑他口不从心，这下便挑逗得更过火。不仅是后背的舔咬，伸到王耀身前的手也没落下，慢条斯理之余又富有冲击的揉捏让王耀连连打着颤喘得不行，就差令他脸埋在枕头被激出高昂惊叫。  
这般下来显然两人都有被取悦到，王濠镜终于松了口，舔舔唇，吻突然落在了被揉乱的睡衣下摆堪堪遮住的尾椎骨上。不及王耀从飞速蹿升的快感中反应过来，王濠镜就拍了拍王耀的腿，温柔又不容拒绝地将自己挤进他的腿间。  
不同于在体内高热包裹之下顶弄的意乱情迷，王濠镜格外钟情于这种直接与皮肤相触的摩擦与缠绵，他也知道王耀会因此而特别有感觉。从正面到背面，王耀每一次都要紧紧抓住枕巾或床单，王濠镜要撞进来借那一份挤压和细微搓动得来的快感，被支着时王耀的腿也可能抖得厉害，但是本能只会催促他在颤栗之中汲取不断涌现的酥麻，细微却能堆叠至足够冲击，甚至还要向上挺腰提醒王濠镜快些撞进更深更热的地方去。如果王濠镜要他伏下身摆成跪趴，王耀便知道爱人在这一次情潮过后还有更深更用力的索求。这么长一段时间的禁欲后，他怎么可能不期待这个？腿快要支撑不住时的乏力感，腰也要泛起酸软这就塌下去，但是欲望还远没被缓解，只要王濠镜再用力地吮出一个印子，王耀就会咬着嘴往后昂起头，所有不曾出口的宣泄都吞到下面去迎接更热烈的快感，然后毫不意外地会被王濠镜捞进怀里，炽热的胸膛贴在他的后背，频率相近的呼吸起伏直叫人沉迷。有了借力点就不用担心无力支撑，王耀的腿像被牢牢钉住，也不管至今还只褪到膝窝的睡裤，只稍微分开一些去容纳王濠镜，摩擦，拍打，比激吻更狠的啃咬，和他即将冲上岸的浪潮。  
还不够。王濠镜动作轻柔地把王耀翻过来，吻着王耀汗湿的额发，手上的暧昧从肩颈流连到腰际，青涩和欲望都被赋予了同样的热切，说不出哪个更诱人。王耀闭了闭眼，蹬着腿总算把挂在小腿上的裤子踢走，而后迫不及待似的用小腿内侧去蹭王濠镜，嘴上还问着身上人不继续吗，手已经贴到了两人下身紧贴着的地方。  
王濠镜的手这就跟了过来，掌心跟王耀的覆在一起，速度和力度都刚刚好，王耀被摸得舒服地长呼一口气，腿一伸，又绞住了他。王濠镜另一只手撑在王耀耳边，这下他干脆埋在王耀肩窝，发丝和轻喘带来的痒热让王耀觉得自己像泡在温水里，除了右手被王濠镜带着上下揉动，王耀现在浑身上下都舒舒服服地伸展瘫在那儿，眯着眼，嘴角还带笑。王耀不时漏出的呻吟在王濠镜听来就当是鼓励和吸引，毕竟他连细碎的小声哼哼都能让王濠镜心动。  
没过多久王耀就皱着眉头想转身，王濠镜被他一带便就势倒下去跟他面对面躺着，心情颇好地又在他唇上咬了一口。身体交叠呼吸重合，意识模模糊糊远去又归位，王耀合着眼依稀听见越发粗重、缠在一起的喘气声，过一会儿回过神来自己也沾了一手淋漓，分不清是谁的。王耀的身子一下子放松下来，他用腿顶了顶王濠镜，手倒很强势地箍到王濠镜背后，迷迷糊糊地想，这人拍个戏回来，怎么就瘦了这么多。

两个人抱着对方歇了一阵。等王耀彻底恢复清明，王濠镜刚好伸到了腰后，把手上的黏腻尽数抹到了王耀后面。  
王耀下意识地蹭他。他还贴着王濠镜的胸膛，一个稍稍低下头就能亲到的距离。王濠镜抹好润滑把手指探进去之后惹来王耀一声痛呼，他就正好低头去吻王耀，把另一个枕头扯过来让他垫着，见他躺好了才继续。  
王耀突然唉了一声，我以为你至少能忍到晚上呢。  
“想你了嘛。”王濠镜笑出来，弯下腰亲了口王耀的小腹和被磨得发红的腿根。王耀伸了手去推这毛茸茸的头顶，手却被人攥住不松开了。王濠镜留意着王耀的表情和反应，把第三根手指伸进去——他看见王耀在那瞬间闭着眼咬了咬下唇。再睁眼，那目光就落在了王濠镜身上，纯情又直白，几乎是最露骨的无声情话。  
王濠镜又亲了下去。亲吻落下的地方濡湿且温热，皮肤下有细微的震颤，连着脉搏的跳动，带起来的热将人密实裹紧，都感受不出外面实际降温的凉意，漫上来的暖浇下都不觉得突兀，只引导人往恋人的怀里抱去，一点一点消耗用不尽的热情。  
那双一直注视着王濠镜的眼睛里又升起了雾气。被笼罩的深潭水面隐约映出王濠镜的脸，仿佛不舍得破坏分毫，就连眨眼时都是极轻极快的，荡开名为情欲的涟漪。水波最终被人拂开紧接着撞碎，王耀的眼眶几乎是一瞬间就染上了淡红，雾气弥漫开去，王濠镜扎进潭里，所有感知都叫畅快。  
王耀的手绕到王濠镜腰后搭着，并没有用力，指尖划过的酥痒却有最特殊的存在感。王濠镜在他身上的耸动让王耀使不上多少力气，搭在腰背的手甚至会被颠下来，要转移阵地借床单和被褥来托住；他的腿被架着，分得很开，与王濠镜的距离却是再无间隙，像两团火抱在一起，无法再分你我。  
别咬。王濠镜忽然出声，手指拂上王耀的唇瓣，那里已经被王耀自己咬得更显红肿。王濠镜情不自禁地用指腹来回摩挲，这样好看的唇形，应该完整地交给他，从中截得最甜的奖励。王耀却只是狡黠地笑笑，探出调皮的舌尖去舔王濠镜的手，看似无意，调情意味却于此时肆意倾泻下来。王耀干脆使劲支起身子捧着王濠镜的脸送一个再完满不过的湿吻，任由自己和他都被情意浇透，此时此刻一切都可被抛诸脑后。  
拍打和呻吟掺在一起让人听起来脸红，王耀抱着王濠镜不住地哼哼，也不管自己听到些什么，飘出来的要求从快点到轻些，被王濠镜在他体内的顶弄搅得乱七八糟。他难耐地扭腰，叫起来什么都不管，喊到一半才回过神抬眼细细瞧着身上人，王濠镜那样眷恋又满足的眼神足以叫他心生万般欢喜，忍不住往上抬腰一挺，惹来王濠镜一声收不住的喟叹，里面倒被顶得更深了。  
王濠镜俯下身，从王耀的眉心吻至锁骨。两个人贴得太近，每一寸细微的雀跃都汇成双倍的愉悦甚至更多，这个认知让他没忍住心底涌上来的更深的渴求，身下动作更猛，给他带来王耀耐不住而留下的抓痕。  
里面太热，腰还被王耀不安分的腿缠紧，里外夹击下王濠镜感觉到自己额上又起一层薄汗，有汗珠跌落下来滑到下巴上，最后却被王耀轻柔地拭去了。王濠镜更加忘情地埋进里面，压着又湿又软的地方碾过去，像是要感受每一寸的纹理，不想留任何一个缝隙，只想要更多。王耀被他这番接连的索取撞出一连串的惊喘和叫喊，却甘愿陪他一起掉入漩涡。被汗水晕开的模糊视线里，王耀看见王濠镜皱着眉闭眼抬头，而后再睁开眼勾住他的眼神，带着汗的喘气声怎样都显得性感。耳边传来他低沉的嗓音，王濠镜凑过来吻了王耀，舌头在唇瓣上舔了一圈然后钻进去在上颚扫了一下，旋即卷着王耀的舌尖在口腔内回旋纠缠，直至王耀在王濠镜背上留下又一道不客气的抓痕，再下一道，王耀已经陷入快感的后劲里，使不上劲，只是重复着指尖蜷缩又展开的动作，在皮肤划下的轨迹弯弯曲曲延绵曲折，或许是爱侣间才能懂的亲密爱语。

 

隔了这么久来这一遭，是容易累，却也足够满足。王濠镜看着迷迷糊糊张嘴不住喘气的王耀也只是笑，在他眼上终于落了一个与情欲无关的吻，温柔地舔去王耀眼尾的濡湿。  
王耀半眯着眼，胡乱挥着手，凭直觉摸到王濠镜的手，然后十指交缠。原本撑在王耀身侧有一下没一下抚弄长发的某人抱着被子倒下来和王耀又滚作一团，埋在王耀颈后往上舔了耳垂。很快，王耀又仿佛不满于王濠镜手上越箍越紧的贪婪劲，忍耐着腿上的酸软蹬了蹬被子和身边的爱人，用满是倦意的沙哑嗓音说，待会你煮饭去。  
“我刚到的时候不是还说让我休息吗？王少侠不许反悔呀。”王濠镜挑挑眉，又在王耀颈上亲了一口。  
他的耳朵悄悄红了。  
王濠镜看着王耀变红的耳垂，终是忍不住笑了出来。

FIN.

29092018


End file.
